


And Nothing but the Truth

by The_Exile



Category: LiEat (Video Games)
Genre: Community: drabble_zone, Courtroom Drama, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Efina learns how to use her powers in a court case.





	And Nothing but the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 'hungry'

"I'm hungry," complained the little dragon girl for what felt, to her minder, like the hundredth time this morning.

"Really? There's nothing for you to eat in this whole courtroom? No lies, anywhere?"

She shook her head, looking pained. She's seriously getting weak, Teo realised. Not that she herself can lie to save her life.

"It's not just really complicated lies or too big for you to handle?"

Almost in tears, she said, "It's that Judge's fault."

"Because he made everyone take the Oath at the beginning? Listen, I've explained this to you before, just because an adult in authority tells others to do something..."

"No, that one is different. It's real. The words. They're getting in everyone's head."

"Like he's using real mind magic, you mean?" Teo frowned now, "Mortal or dragon?"

"Dragon," she told him, her voice suddenly decisive, "Powerful."

"Okay, that's illegal as all hell, I'm calling it in," Teo sighed, already on his phone to the agency.

"Teo, no phones in the courtroom!" Efi looked pained.

"No yelling at me in the courtroom either," he replied. Trust the runt's first day on a job as delicate as monitoring a court case to end up with complications.


End file.
